


A Little Surprise

by SunshineScorpius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineScorpius/pseuds/SunshineScorpius
Summary: Albus has a little surprise hidden - quite literally - for Scorpius' birthday.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	A Little Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my wonderful girlfriend, happy birthday Samantha, I love you 💙

Albus was frantic. The cake in the oven was on the verge of burning because he’d completely forgotten about it in his search to find the misplaced birthday present he’d gotten for his boyfriend. A  _ very _ important birthday present that he could have sworn he put in the bottom drawer of his dresser – nope. Maybe the little secret tiny cupboard in the wardrobe that Scorpius didn’t know abo- nope. Maybe it was in the-

“AL? Is something burning?” Scorpius’ voice called from downstairs. In his haste, Albus hadn’t heard him come through the door. He let out a little groan before running from the bedroom to greet his boyfriend.

“What are you doing here?”

Scorpius looked around with an amused smile on his face. “I live here?”

“You’re supposed to be with your dad,” Albus said, trying to hold his breath to hide how out of breath he really was.

“Lunch is over,” Scorpius eyed him suspiciously, “plus, I wanted to see you and spend time with  _ you , _ ” he emphasised the ‘you’ by nodding his head and holding his arms out for Albus. Albus stepped back.

“You need to go back out,” he said, folding his arms. Scorpius rolled his eyes and threw his head back.

“You cannot deny me a cuddle on my birthday, Albus Potter,” Scorpius said, raising his eyebrows, challenging him.

“Watch me,” Albus challenged back.

It was Scorpius who relented first, it was always Scorpius. He may be a Malfoy and he may have that stubbornness trait, but Albus definitely won most the time.”  _ It’s what’s going to make you a great Malfoy one day, ”  _ Draco had said to him a few weeks previous. Scorpius dropped his stance and rolled his eyes again.

“I’m not leaving my own apartment on my birthday, plus we have so much to do before Yann, Polly and Karl come over later for dinner,” he reminded. “And it’s passed midday and I haven’t seen you properly today and yep, there is definitely something burning in there,” Scorpius continued, pointing to the kitchen.

The CAKE.

Albus sprinted into the kitchen and opened the oven door, a thick black cloud of smoke emitting from it immediately which sent the smoke alarm into panic. He grabbed an oven glove and pulled the now black cake from the oven and put it on the side, closing the door and turning the oven off. Scorpius walked in all too amused and grabbed a tea towel to wave the smoke away from the alarm so it would stop its ringing.

Albus stopped to look at him, his eyes shining as he laughed, dressed in a long coat and skinny jeans, a bag hanging off his shoulder. He was the most beautiful man in the world, and if Albus was lucky, they would soon have matching last names. And, well, he must have been lucky if someone like Scorpius became the love of his life.

Once the alarm stopped, Scorpius folded up the tea towel and put it on the counter before looking at Albus, still smiling, still beautiful.

“Well, there goes the cake for this evening,” Albus said, letting a smile creep onto his face.

“We can make another, or go and buy one,” Scorpius assured as he crossed the room to open a window. “Now, I have waited in much anticipation and I can’t hold it in any longer, where’s my present?”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot how materialistic you are,” Albus responded with a voice full of sarcasm.

Scorpius’ jaw dropped. “I am  _ not _ materialistic,” he objected.

“You don’t have a present this year,” Albus said, watching as Scorpius’ face formed a pout. “Because  _ I _ am your present.” Albus held out his arms and performed his best smouldering look and Scorpius grinned. He crossed the room to him, placing his hands on Albus’ waist underneath his shirt.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he whispered, connecting his lips with Albus’. Albus felt that familiar feeling in his stomach, the one that would always appear whenever Scorpius kissed him, the one that had been there since he was fifteen and would hopefully stay forever, because kissing Scorpius would never get old. Then Scorpius pulled away. “But seriously, where is my present?” He deadpanned.

Albus rolled his eyes. “It’s hidden,” he lied, “you have to find it.”

“Do I at least get a clue?” He asked, now buzzing with the excitement of a game of hide and seek with an inanimate object.

“Well, I hid it, so you have to think like me,” Albus made up on the spot, hoping the very perceptive Scorpius didn’t see straight through him.

“Ooh, let me get into character,” Scorpius said, jumping up and down. He dropped his bag on the floor (something he never did) and shrugged his coat off, flinging it over one of the chairs in a mess. If this was Scorpius attempting to say Albus was messy, he would have to have words with him: Albus was  _ not _ messy, Scorpius was just super clean. He reached up to mess up his perfectly styled hair and plucked Albus’ glasses from his face and put them on his own. “If I was Albus, where would I hide a present?” He said to himself before leaving the kitchen and going into the living room.

Albus followed.

“Is it big or small?” he asked.

“Small,” Albus responded, going over the question in his mind for when Scorpius found the gift. 

It was funny, really, how well Scorpius knew him. He checked in all the places Albus had thought of hiding it before – behind the plant pot, on top of the bookshelf, underneath the television stand – and yet Albus still couldn’t remember where he’d put it. After searching the living room, Scorpius moved to the bedroom, rubbing his eyes as Albus’ glasses were clearly irritating him. Once in the bedroom, a light bulb sparked above Scorpius’ head. 

He went straight over to their wardrobe and opened it – and for a second, Albus thought he  _ might _ know about the secret compartment – but instead of reaching up, he crouched down and picked up one of Albus’ shoes. It was then Albus remembered exactly where he put it. Scorpius picked up one of Albus’ shoes – a dress shoe that’s rarely ever worn – and tipped it revealing nothing, before picking up the other one and doing the same, revealing a burgundy velvet box.

Scorpius froze, staring at the box where it had tumbled onto the floor in front of him.

Albus took a deep breath and knelt down next to him, picking the box up. Scorpius followed it with his gaze before looking up and meeting Albus’ eyes.

“Al,” he whispered, voice shaky.

“I’m pretty sure I was the one who was supposed to be kneeling, but we’ve never been one for tradition,” Albus joked, earning a watered laugh from Scorpius. His grey eyes were beginning to fill with tears behind Albus' glasses and Albus felt his own do the same. “Scorpius Malfoy, I have loved you from the day I met you, even if I didn’t know it then. You are the love of my life, my best friend and my light in the darkness. There is no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with, no one else I’d rather annoy until the day we die -” Scorpius let out another laugh – “no one else I’d rather have by my side and fighting for me every day. And I would very much like to marry you, if you’ll have me.”

Albus opened the box, revealing an emerald gemstone ring, as bright Albus’ eyes. Scorpius gasped when he saw it, putting his hand over his mouth.

“That’s my mothers’ ring,” he whispered and Albus nodded. “Albus, I-”

He looked back at Albus, tears now falling down his cheeks, and crashed his lips into Albus’. It was unexpected, but managed to calm Albus’ beating heart as his kisses always could. “Yes, Merlin’s beard, yes, I will marry you,” he muttered, pulling away only long enough to say the words before kissing his lips once again.

After their brief kissing session, they pulled away again and Albus placed the ring on Scorpius’ finger, where it fit perfectly. Scorpius smiled at him and let out another watery laugh.

“Happy birthday, my love,” Albus said.

Scorpius grinned. “I don’t know how you’ll top this next year,” he joked and the two fell to the floor in laughter. They shared kisses and laughter and eventually they forgot what they were laughing about, and it was just them and the world had never been more perfect.


End file.
